DOSTI YA PYAAR
by PURVI21
Summary: no ...summary...just ...peep...in
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GAYS 1ST STORY PLZ R & R ONLY FOR ME AND AAP LOGO KO AIK SECRET BATAO**_

 _ **CHORO NAHI BATATI ...BATATI HO ...NAHI BATATI ...CHALO BATA HI DETI ...MAGAR ...LAST MIAN MILO**_

 _ **PLZ GAYS HAVE A LOOK**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **IN CID BEAURE**_

 _ **AIK ADMI APNI DEKS PAR BETHA KAAM KAR RAHA HOTA HIA**_

 ** _AIK KHONA MIAN DO ADMI KHARA USA DEKH RAHA HTA HIA_**

 ** _person 1 ; sir kitna takleef mian hia_**

 ** _person 2 ; ha freedy sir sir khud ko kiti takleef da raha hia_**

 ** _freedy ; ha pankaj humara sir aisa bilkul acha nahi lagta_**

 ** _pankaj ; sir to aik dam sa hamos ho gaye hia na kisi sa kio bat karta hia aur na hi kio hansi mazak sir kam ka ilava kuch nahi kam aur ghar kabhi kabhi to ghar bhi nahi jata_**

 ** _freedy ; sir is liya nahi jata kyu k waha un ki yadien hia jo una jena nahi deti_**

 ** _pankaj ; sir us hadsa ko bhol kyu nahi jata_**

 ** _freedy ; pankaj jis hadsa ki wajah sa sir sa un ki zindagi dor ho gayi wo hadsa wo kiasa bhool sakta hia hum nahi bhool paye to wo to un ki liya apna zindagi thi kiasa bhola wo us hadsa ko_**

 ** _pankaj ; aap sir sa bat kyu nahi karta una boliya na khud ko aur takleef na da_**

 ** _freedy ; kahi bar kar chuka ho par kio fayeda nahi_**

 ** _pankaj ; sir kab tak yeh chala ga us hadsa ko 1 mahina guzar chuka hia_**

 ** _freedy ; wo to mujhe bhi nahi pata pankaj 1 mahina guzra ya 10 baras sir kabhi nahi bhool payenga aur na hi kabhi khud ko maaf kar payenga_**

 ** _pankaj ; sir ab hum kya kara_**

 ** _freedy ; hum in sab mian kuch nahi kar sakta pankaj yeh to ab bhagwan hi sab theek kara_**

 ** _FREEDY APNA ANSO PONCH LETA HIA_**

 ** _freedy ; chalo pankaj kaam karta hia thodi der mian team bhi a jaye gi crime spot sa aur sir kyu nahi aye abhi tak_**

 ** _pankaj ; sir shahid kisi kam mian phans gaye honga_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR FREEDY AUR PANKAJ APNI DEKS PAR CHALA JATA HIA AUR APNA KAAM KARTA HIA_**

 ** _THODI DER BAD ACP SIR TA HIA_**

 ** _FREEDY AUR PANKAJ APNI CHIAR SA UTH JATA HIA_**

 ** _freedy & pankaj ; good morning sir_**

 ** _acp ; good morning_**

 ** _acp ; baki team kah hia_**

 ** _freedy ; sir wo crime spot par hia thori der mian a jayenga_**

 ** _acp theak hia_**

 ** _ACP SIR APNA CABIN I TARAF JATA HIA ACP SIR KO ATA DEKH KAR WO ADMI APNA CHAIR SA UTH JATA HAI_**

 ** _person ; good morning sir_**

 ** _ACP SIR US KI TARF DEKHTA HIA UNA SIRF GHAM DKHAT HIA_**

 ** _acp ; good morning_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR ACP SIR APNA CABIN MIAN CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _KUCH DER MIAN TEAM BHI A JATI HIA_**

 ** _TEAM KO ATA DEKH KAR ACP SIR APNI CABIN SA BAHAR ATA HIA_**

 ** _acp ; kya pata chala kavin_**

 ** _kavin ; sir yeh admi NGO mian kam karta tha aur is ka naam RAKESH tha is ki family mian sirf yahi tha_**

 ** _acp ; aur kuch pata chala_**

 ** _kavin ; nahi sir ab FORENSIC report ana ka bad kuch pata chala us sa_**

 ** _acp ; acha theek hia apna kaam par lagi sab_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR ACP SIR APNA CABIN MIAN CHALA JATA HIA TEAM US ADMI KI TARAF DEKHTA HAI AUR APNA KAAM PAR LAG JATA HIA_**

 ** _KUCH DER BAD SALUNKEY SIR AATA HIA_**

 ** _kavin ; good morning sir_**

 ** _dr ,s ; good morning acp kaha hia_**

 ** _kavin ; sir wo apna cabin mian hia_**

 ** _dr ,s ; theak hia_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR SALUNKEY SIR ACP SIR KI CABIN KI TARAF JATA HIA WO CABIN KA ANDAR ATA HIA ACP SIR APNA CABIN KA ANDAR AAT HIA_**

 ** _WO DEKHTA HIA ACP SIR APNI CABIN KA BAHAR KUCH DEKH RAHA HOTA HIA WO BHI US TARAF DEKHTA HIA ACP SIR USI ADMI KO DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _dr,s ;mat dekh yaar us ki taraf gham ka baghair kuch nahi mila ga tujhe_**

 ** _ACP SIR PECHA DEKHTA HIA TO SALUNKEY SIR WAHA KHARA HOTA HIA_**

 ** _acp ; are yaar tum kab aye_**

 ** _dr ,s ;abhi thori hi der mian yeh report dena aya tha_**

 ** _SALUNKEY SIR FILE ACP SIR KO DA DETA HIA_**

 ** _ACP SIR FILE LE KAR DEKHNA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _dr,s; kyu khud ko itni takleef da raha ho_**

 ** _acp ; jab mera beta hi itni takleef mian hia mian kiasa khush reh sakta ho mian kya kio bhi khush nahi reh sakta ... yaar bohut takleef hoti jab kio apna takleef mian hota hia ... in ko dekho(pointed toward the team ) in sab mian sa kio bhi tumhe khush dekhai da raha hia ...yaar sab khushiya hi khatam ho gayi hia humari...ab bearue mian wo sab kusch nahi hia na hi kio hansi mazak ...yaar ab yaha mera biato ki w hansi nahi ghongti ...na hi un ki bahudari ka charcha hota hia...yaar mian hamesha dono sa kehta tha k sudhar jao ...sudhar gaye dono ab kio shikayat nahi hoti ... aur yeh (pointed toward the person ) yeh tumhe kahi sa zinda nazar aata hia ...aik zinda lash ban gaya hia ...na hi kisi sa kio bat ...aur na hi kio hansi mazak ...sirf kaam ...kaam ka ilava ...kio bat nahi ...jo kerna ko kehta ho karta hai_**

 ** _ACP SIR AUR SALUNKEY SIR KI ANKHO MIAN ANSO HOTA HIA AUR WO PHONCH LETA HIA_**

 ** _dr,s;acha yaar mian chalta ho mujhe kaam hia bye_**

 ** _acp ;bye_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR SALUNKEY SIR WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA AUR ACP SIR APNA CABIN SA BAHAR AATA HIA AUR CASE KA BARA MIAN DISCUS KARNA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _LUNCH TIME_**

 ** _SAB TEAM MEMBER LUNCH KARNA KA LIYA JATA HIA_**

 ** _sachin ; purvi chalo na lunch karna chalta hia_**

 ** _PURVI US ADMI KI TARAF DEKHTI HIA_**

 ** _purvi ; mian sir ko bhi lunch ka keh deti ho_**

 ** _kavin ; kio fayeda nahi purvi_**

 ** _purvi ; phir bhi sir_**

 ** _dushant ; theak hia kar lo koshis_**

 ** _SAB WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA PURVI US ADMI KA PASS ATI HIA_**

 ** _purvi ; sir_**

 ** _WO ADMI PURVI I TARAF DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _person ; ha purvi_**

 ** _purvi ; sir lunch time ho gaya hia chaliya na lunch karta hia_**

 ** _person ; nahi purvi mujhe bhook nahi hia_**

 ** _purvi ; sir aap bhool kyu nahi jata us hadsa ko us mian aap ki kio galti nahi thi_**

 ** _person ; kiasa bhool jao us hadsa ho purvi us aik hadsa na mujh sa mera jena ki wajah chen li hia aur us sab ka zimadar mian hi ho_**

 ** _PURVI AUR US ADMI KA ANKHO SA ANSO GIRTA HIA_**

 ** _purvi ; sir aap khud ko kyu itni takleef da raha hia_**

 ** _person ; kyu k mian na usa takleef di hia_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR WO ADMI APNA ANSI PONCH LETA HIA AUR FILE LA KAR RECORD ROOM MIAN CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _KYA DHOND RAHA HO CHAPTER KHATAM BOHUT SUSPENSE HIA NA KYA KARA MUJHE SUSPENSE ACHA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _KON HIA WO ADMI ?_**

 ** _KON DHUR HOA HIA ?_**

 ** _AISA KYA HOA HIA IS KI LIFE MIAN ?_**

 ** _JANNA KA LIYA R & R_**

* * *

 ** _NOW SECRET AAP LOGO PATA HIA YEH STORY MIAN NA NAHI LIKHI MERI DI NA LIKHI HIA PURVI21_** ** _JANTA HONGA AAP UNA MIAN UN KI CHOTI BEHEN SOMYA HO EACTUALLY DI NA IS STORY KA AUR BHI CHAPTER LIKHA HIA AUR MUJH SA SHARE BHI KI HIA LEKIN POST NAHI KI KYU KI DI NA IS STORY KA LAST KA KUCH CHAPTER NAHI LIKHA TO WO KEH_**

 ** _RAHI THI JAB STORY COMPLETE HO JAYEGI TO POST KARA GI KYU K ABHI UN KA PASS TIME NAHI HIA AUR CHAPTER LIKHAN KA BOHUT BUSY HIA DI APNI STUDIES MIAN LEKIN MUJH SA SABAR NAHI HUA MIAN NA ISA POST KAR DI MIAN AISI HI HO LEKIN DI ISA KAB POST KARNA WALI THI PATA HIA ...AAP LOGO KIASA PATA HO GA MIAN HI BATA DETI HO... EID KA BAD POST KARNA WALI THI DI ISA KYU K RAMADAN MIAN TO DI KO AISA BHI TIME NAHI MILTA_**

 _ **ACHA AAP LOGO SA AIK REQUEST HIA AAP PLZ DI KO BOLNA KA WO MUJHE DANTA NAHI DI NA MUJHE SAKTI SA MANA KIYA THA K MIAN YEH STORY POST NA KARO PLZ AGAR DI KO PATA LAGA TO BOHUT DAANT PARA GI PLZ GAYS**_

 _ **ACHA AAB AAP LOG JALDI SA REWIEV DO TABHI MIAN AGLA POST KARONGI**_

 _ **GAYS VIEWS ZYADA HTA HIA LEKIN REWIEV KUM HTA HIA**_

 _ **DO KI PEHLI STORY DOSTI MIAN VIEWS 850 HIA AUR REWIEV 57**_

 _ **AAP LOG HI BATAO YEH THEAK HIA KYA NAHI NA TO PLZ SILENT READERS REWIEV KARNA WARNA MIAN AGLA CHAPTER POST NAHI KARONGI**_

 _ **CHALO BYE TAKE CARE TO YOU ALL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_HI GAYS AGAIN ME_**

 ** _MERI ADAT HIA K MIAN_**

 ** _LOGO KO PEHLA SA NAHI PAKATI HAHAHHAHA_**

 ** _LAST MIAN MILTA HIA_**

 ** _ENJOY THE STORY_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _US KA BAD PURVI WAHA SA CANTEN KI TARAF CHALI JATI HIA_**

 ** _PURVI KO ATA DEKH KAR KAVIN US KA PASS AATA HIA_**

 ** _kavin ; kya hua kya bola sir na_**

 ** _purvi ; wo keh raha hia k una bhook nahi hia_**

 ** _SACHIN AUR DUSHANT BHI US KA PASS A JATA HIA_**

 ** _dushant ; mian na i mean hum na bola tha k kio fayeda nahi hia_**

 ** _PURVI UDAS HOTI HIA_**

 ** _sachin ; chalo udas mat ho chalo lunch karta hia_**

 ** _purvi ; nahi sir man nahi kar raha_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR PURVI WAHA SA JANA LAGTI HIA KAVIN , DUSHANT ,AUR SACHIN US KA SAMNA A KAR KHARA HO JATA HIA_**

 ** _sachin ; nahi tumhe khana ho ga warna hum bhi nahi kayenga_**

 ** _purvi ; ab yeh kya hia_**

 ** _kavin ; purvi chalo na plz apna liya na sahi humara liya hi sahi_**

 ** _purvi ;ok khati ho tum logo ki dramebazi kabhi khatam nahi ho gi_**

 ** _US KA BAD SAB LUNCH KARNA CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _ACP SIR RECRD ROOM MIAN JATA HIA WAHA WO US ADMI KO DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _JO CHIAR PAR BETHA HOTA HIA_**

 ** _acp ; daya_**

 ** _DAYA JALDI SA APNA ANSO PHONCH LETA HIA AUR PECHA DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; sir aap yaha i mean aap ko kuch kaam tha_**

 ** _acp ; kyu daya mian aisa hi tumhara pas nahi a sakta_**

 ** _daya ; nahi sir mera wo matlab nahi tha aap galat samajh raha hia_**

 ** _acp ; (soft tone and with love)tum ro raha tha_**

 ** _daya ; ( shook) nahi sir mian ...mian kyu royunga_**

 ** _acp ; theek kehta tha abhijeet_**

 ** _DAYA LOOK AT ACP SIR WITH TEARY EYES_**

 ** _daya ; (teary tone ) kya kehta hia sir wo_**

 ** _acp ; (with pian) yahi k tumhe jhoot bolna nahi ata_**

 ** _acp ; kya hua yaad a rahi hia us ki_**

 ** _daya ; ( tears folwing down from his eyes) yes sir_**

 ** _ACP SIR USA AISE DEKH KAR US KA PASS ATA HIA AUR DAYA KO HUG KAR LETA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA PLACED HIS HEAD ON ACP SIR CHEST_**

 ** _AND TEARS FOLWING DOWN FROM HIS EYES WITH SPEED_**

 ** _daya ;( sobbing ) sir wo kyu chala gaya mana mujh sa galti hio par sir usa jana nahi tha plz sir usa boliya na wapas a jayi ya mian ...mian ...nahi reh paonga us ka bagair sir chahe jitna bhi gussa kar lo magar sir wo hia to meri zindagi hi ( seprated from the hug and jioned his hand toward acp sir ) sir plz aap us ko bola wapas a jaye dant la mujhe mar bhi la chahe jo punishment da mujhe manzor ho gi sir magar mian us yeh saza aur nahi jhel sakta plz sir aap bolo na usa wo aap ki bat kabhi nahi talta plz sir_**

 ** _acp ; beta plz aisa mat karo wo wapas nahi a sakta samajhna ki koshis karo daya_**

 ** _DAYA FLOOR SA UTH JATA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; nahi sir usa ana para ga aur agar wo nahi a sakta to mian bhi us ka pass chala jaonga_**

 ** _acp ; ( shouted ) dayaaaaa ( look at him with pian ) tum kya chahta ho k mian tumhe bhi kho do mian pehla hi apna hi usa kho chuka ho mian tumhe nahi kh sakta biata ...yah shahid mian tumhe bhi kho chuka ho ...wo to chala gaya magar tumhe bhi sath mian lekar chala gaya hia ...phir bhi tumhara wajud tu yahi hia mera pass ...plz aisa mat kahu biata_**

 ** _daya ; nahi sir mian kahi nahi jaonga mian aap ka pass hi honga aap plz aisa mat kara_**

 ** _US KA BAAD DAYA APNA ANSO PONCH KAR BAHAR CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _USA WAHA TARIKA MILTI HIA_**

 ** _daya ; hello tarika_**

 ** _tarika ; hello kiasa ho_**

 ** _daya ; mian bilkul theak ho mujhe kya hona hia_**

 ** _tarika ; mujhe to nahi lag raha_**

 ** _daya ; matlab_**

 ** _tarika ;daya tum kyu khud ko itni saza da raha ho dekho jo bhi hua us mian tumhara kio kasoor nahi tha wo bas aik galatfehmi thi mat do khud ko itni saza_**

 ** _daya ; nahi tarika jo mian na kiya hia us ki saza mujhe milni hi chahiya_**

 ** _tarika ; daya usa tumhari kisi bhi bat ka kio bura nahi laga tha_**

 ** _daya ; laga tha bohut hurt hoa tha wo lekin us ki purani adat hia kisi sa share nahi karta aur jis sa karta tha wo bat sa bat hi nahi kar raha tha_**

 ** _tarika ; acha chalo choro yeh batao sab kaha hia_**

 ** _daya ; freedy ,pankaj aur nikhal headquater gaye hia purvi ,sachin , dushant aur kavin canteeen mian hia ishita ,rajat aur shreya court gaye hia pehla case ki file submit karna_**

 ** _tarika ; acha tum na lunch kiya_**

 ** _daya ; ha_**

 ** _tarika ; jhoot mat bolo mujhe pata hia tum na kiya hia_**

 ** _daya ; tarika plz mujhe bhook nahi hia plz mujhe jana hia_**

 ** _tarika ; kaha jana hia beach par hi ja raho na matlab aaj bhi ghar jana ka irada nahi hia tumhara_**

 ** _daya ; ghar ja kar karonga ga bhi kya waha us ki yaad a jati hia magar wo nahi aata_**

 ** _tarika ; daya plz aisa mat karo acha chalo khud ka liya na sahi us ka liya hi kha lo wo ayega to usa kitna bura aga ga_**

 ** _daya ; wo sach mian aye ga na tarika_**

 ** _TARIKA HAMOS HOTI HIA DYA KUCH DIAR RUKHNA KA BAD WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _KYA GAYS BAS KAHTAM CHAPTER_**

 ** _GAYS YEH THEAK NAHI HIA NA ONLY 7 REWIEV 185 VIEWS_**

 ** _AAP PLZ REWIEV KAR WARNA MIAN AGLA CHAPTER POST NAHI KARONGI_**

 ** _HAMDARD DUO ;KYA DI PEHLA DARATA HO BAD MIAN BAT KARTA HO AAP NA TO BECHARI BACHI KO DARA HI DIYA KAHI SACH MIAN DI SA DAANT NA PARH JAYE ACHA CHALO DI MUJHE SHABASHI MILA YA NA MILA AAP KO CHAPTER MIL GAYA NOW ENJOY BYE TAKE CARE DI_**

 ** _RAJIVIGIRL ;THAMK YOU AND TAKE CARE DI_**

 ** _LOVE DAYA ; THANK YOU DI AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _ABHIRIKAJAAN ; THANK YOU DI AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _PRIYA ;THANK YOU DI TAKE CARE_**

 ** _LOVEUKAVIN ; THANK YOU DI AND YOUR GUESS IS RIGHT TAKE CARE_**

 ** _JANVY DI JENNY ;THANK YOU DI AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _BLAIR . 64 ; THANK YOU DI AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _THANK YOU TO YOU ALL AND PLZ DI KI HALAT THEAK NAHI PLZ PRAY FOR DI PLZ BYE AND TAKE CARE TO YOU ALL AND PLZ R & R_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI GAYS AGAIN SOMYA**_

 _ **HOW ARE YOU ALL FINE OR NOT**_

 _ **ACHA CHALO LAST MIAN MILTI HO ABHI STORY ENJOY KARO**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _DAYA BEACH PAR HOTA HIA AUR LEHRO KO DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _DAYA AUR ABHIJEET BEACH PAR HOTA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; boss beach par a ka kitna sakoon milta hia na_**

 ** _abhijeet ; ha sakoon to milta hia par kabhi kabhi_**

 ** _DAYA ABHIJEET KI TARAF DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; kya bat hia boss kuch hua hia kya_**

 ** _abhijeet ; nahi to kuch bhi nahi hia_**

 ** _THORI DER DONO KHAMOSH HOTA HIA_**

 ** _abhijeet ; daya_**

 ** _daya ;ha boss_**

 ** _abhijeet ; aik bat pochu_**

 ** _daya ; boss bat kay hia ha pehla wiasa bat ki ab mujh sa bat pochna ka liya tum ijazat maang raha ho mujh sa_**

 ** _abhijeet ; nahi yaar aisi kio bat nahi hia yaar bas aisa hi_**

 ** _daya ; acha pochu kya pochna hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ; daya wo ..mian ...yar ..mian_**

 ** _daya ; kaya boss yeh mian mian kyu kar raha ho sedha sa pochu na jo pochna hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ; daya tum kabhi humari dosti ko jhoota to nahi samjho ga_**

 ** _DAYA ABHIJEET KI TARAF DEKHTA HIA AUR ABHIJEET KI NAZRE LEHRO KI TERAF HOTI HIA_**

 ** _daya ; boss bat kya hia tum kyu aisa sawal kar raha ho plz yaar batao mujhe_**

 ** _abhijeet ;nahi daya kio bat nahi yaar bas aisa hi dil mian yeh sawal aya to poch liya_**

 ** _daya ; aisa kabhi kuch nahi ho ga mian kabhi aisa kuch nahi karonga_**

 ** _abhijeet ; promise_**

 ** _daya ; promise_**

 ** _abhijeet ; pakka promise_**

 ** _daya ; pakka promise_**

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 ** _DAYA KI ANKHO MIAN ANSO HOTA HIA AUR WO RONA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; boss i am sorry plz mujhe maaf kar do mian apna promise nahi nibha paya plz boss i am really sorry ... plz boss wapas a jao na mian nahi reh sakta tumhara baghiar plz yaar mian mar jayonga is tarah abhi ... boss mana k mujh sa galti hio bohut badi ghati hio hia par tum to meri hazar galtiya maaf kar deta ho na ab bhi maaf kar do na plz ...wapas a jao plz boss_**

 ** _DAYA AUR RONA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _KUCH DIAR BAD DAYA KA PHONE BHAJNA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _WO DEKHTA HIA TO RAHUL KA PHONE HOTA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA PHONE UTHATA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; ha rahul kiasa phone kiya_**

 ** _rahul ; kyu mian bina kaam ka phone nahi kar sakta kya_**

 ** _daya ; nahi yaar mera wo matlab nahi tha tum ghalat samjh raha ho_**

 ** _rahul ; are daya relax tum bhi itna panic ho gaye k mian abhi tumhara gaa daba donga mian aisa hi bol diya acha batao kaha ho_**

 ** _daya ; beach par kyu_**

 ** _rahul ; ghar ayo jaldi mian yumhara ghar ka bahar khara ho_**

 ** _daya ; ok mian aata ho_**

 ** _DAYA WAHA SA UTH JATA HIA AUR CAR MIAN BETH JATA HIA GHAR KI TARAF DRIVE KARTA HIA_**

 ** _ADHA GHANTA MIAN DAYA GHAR PHONCH JATA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA GHAR POHUNCHTA HIA TO DEKHTA HIA K RAHUL WAHA BENCH PAR BETHA HOTA HIA_**

 ** _RAHUL DAYA KO AATA DEKH KAR KHARA HO JATA HIA_**

 ** _rahul ; a gaye aap sawagat hia aap ka_**

 ** _daya ; sorry yaar wo bearue sa direct beach par hi chala gaya_**

 ** _rahul ; sakoon ka liya_**

 ** _DAYA GHAR KA LOCK KHOL DETA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; sakoon wo to milta nahi hia bas aisa hi dil kiya to chala gaya aur tum waha kyu khara ho andar ayo_**

 ** _RAHUL ANDAR AAT HIA AUR SOFA PAR BETH JATA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; acha kya lo ga cofffe ya cool drink_**

 ** _rahul ; coffe_**

 ** _daya ; acha ruk mian abhi bana kar lata ho_**

 ** _rahul ; kitna din sa ghar nahi aye_**

 ** _daya ; matlab_**

 ** _rahul ; daya mera matlab tum acha sa janta ho_**

 ** _daya ; pata nahi_**

 ** _rahul ; pata nahi matlab_**

 ** _DAYA RAHUL KO COFFE DETA HIA_**

 ** _daya ; yaar man nahi karta ghar aana ka yaha us wo yadien bohut takleef mian nahi bardast kar sakta plz yaar_**

 ** _rahul ; yaar kyu kar raha ho apna sath aisa_**

 ** _daya ; mian kuch nahi kar raha bas us ki di hio saza jhe raha ho_**

 ** _rahul ; kab tak_**

 ** _daya ; jab tak wo a nahi jata acha yaar choro yeh sab tum bhi kya batien la kar beth gaye_**

 ** _RAHUL COFFE PETA HIA KUCH DIAR DAYA SA AUR BAT KARTA HAI US KA BAD WO CHALA JATA HIA AB DAYA GHAR MIAN AKELA HOTA HIA DAYA SOFA PAR BETH JATA HIA USA ABHIJEET KI BATIEN YAAD ATI HIA_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _DAYA YAAR MERI BAT TO SUN LA AIK BAR_**

 ** _DAYA PLZ SAMAJHNA KI KOSHIS KARO_**

 ** _YAAR MERI MAJHBORI HIA MIAN NAHI BATA SAKTA_**

 ** _PLZ YAAR MERA YAQEEN KAR PLZ_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _ABHIJJET MERI LIFE MIAN INTERFIAR MAT KAR_**

 ** _TUM NA DHOKA DIYA HIA MUJHE ABHIJEET I JUST HATE YOU FOR THIS_**

 ** _NAHI SUNNI TUMHARI KIO BAT MUJHE_**

 ** _CHAA JAO LIFE SA AKELA CHOR DO MUJHE PLZ_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _DAYA OPEN HIS EYES WITH A JERK_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _SO GAYS KIASA THA CHAPTER AND AAP OG REWIEV KYU NAHI KARTA ITS NOT FIAR GAYS_**

 ** _AMHAMO ; THANK YOU DI BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _KHUSHI ; THANK YOU DI AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _RAJIVI GIRL ; THANK YOU DI AND MY AGE IS 14 NOW BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _GUEST ; THANK YOU DI AND SORRY DI BHI SHREYA AND TARIKA KO INVOLVE NAHI KARNA CHAHTI UNA YEH LOVE PASAND NAHI HIA AND COUPLE PAR WO TO BILKUL NAHI LIKHTI UN KI MAJBORI HIA INA INCLUDE KIYA BAGHIAR DI KI STORY COMPLETE NAHI HO SAKTI ISI LIYA AND DONT WORRY DI NA ZYADA INCLUDE NAHI KIYA HIA INA BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _ABHIRIKAJAAN ; THANK YOU SHUBH YAH DOSTI FOR ABHI SIR AND PYAAR FOR SHREYA AND AGAIN THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIENDMERA WIASA BHI YAHA KIO FRIEND NAHI HIA THANK YOU SO MUCH AND STORY PARHTA RAHU SARA SAWAL KA JAWAB AAP KO MIL JAYENGA BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _PRIYA ; THANK YOU DI AND TAKE CRAE_**

 ** _HAMDARD DUO ; NO DI MUJHE DAR NAHI LAGTA PAR DI SA LAGHTA HIA BOHUT DAANT PARHNA WALI HIA DI KO PATA CHAL GAYA AB MIAN TO GAYI PUNISHMENT KI WAJAH SA BACHI HIO HO AIK BAR YEH KHATAM HO JAYE PHIR MIAN TO PAKKA GAYI ACHA DI BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _KAVI-FAN ; THANK YOU NDI BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _LOVEUKAVIN ; THANK YOU AISHA NAHI KAVIN AND PURVI KA YAHA KIO RELATION NAHI HIA AGAR DI KA BAS CHALTA TO WO TARIKA AUR SHERYA KO BHI INCLUDE NAHI KARTI MAJBORI THI UN KI ACHA OK MIAN DI NAHI BOLAYONGI MAGAR AAP MUJHE DI MAT BOLANA PLZ HATH JHOR RAHI HO KAAN PAKAR KA SORRY KAY AISHA YEH BAKWAS THORI NA HIA MUJHE ACHA LAGA K YAHA MERA BHI FRIENDS BAN GAYE WOW I AM SO HAPPY THANK YOU DI THEAK KEH RAHI THI CID FF AIK FAMILY KI TARAH HIA REALY ACHA BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _SO SILENT READERS PLZ REWIEV KARO PLZ_**

 ** _AND AAP LOG BHI REWIEV KARO BYE AND TAKE CARE TO YOU ALL_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI GAYS AGAIN ME**_

 ** _KIASA HO SAB THEAK HO NA AAP LOG_**

 ** _ACHA LAST MIAN_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _abhijeet ; daya meri bat ko samajhna ki koshis to kar yaar_**

 ** _daya ;acha samajh gaya h tumhe abhijeet k jisa mian na aaj tak apna dost samjha wahi mera sab sa bada dushman nikla_**

 ** _abhijeet ; dushman_**

 ** _daya ; ( in anger )ha dushman abhijeet tumhe wo letter nahi dena tha to sedha keh deta na itna sab karna ki kya zarorat nahi thi (pointed finger toward him ) tumhe pata tha k mian kabhi shreya sa apna dil ki bat keh payunga isi liya mian na tumhe wo letter diya tha k tum mera sab sa acha dost nahi balka bhai rum wo shreya ko do ga magar nahi tum na wo letter shreya ko nahi diya kyu abhijeet batao mujhe_**

 ** _tears was folwing down from abhijeet eyes_**

 ** _abhijeet ; (tears in his eyes) mian nahi bata sakta daya_**

 ** _daya ; kyu_**

 ** _abhijeet ; daya mian na bola na mian nahi bata sakta plz yaar mera vishwas kar_**

 ** _daya; tumhara vishwas karo tumhara itna sab hona ka bad bhi tum keh raha ho k mian tum par vishwas karo nahi abhijeet mian ab kabhi tum par vishwas nahi kar payonga kabhi nahi_**

 ** _abhijeet ; oh to ab tumhe mujh par vishwas nahi hia_**

 ** _daya ; nahi hia_**

 ** _YEH KEH KAR DAYA WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET APNA ROOM MIAN CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _AT THE NIGHT_**

 ** _DAYA WAPAS GHAR AATA HIA AUR SEDHA APNA ROOM MIAN CHALA JATA_**

 ** _DAYA AUR ABHIJEET BINA KUCH KHAYI SOA JATA HIA_**

 ** _AT THE MORNING_**

 ** _ABHIJEET 6 PM UTH KAR FRESH HO JATA HIA_**

 ** _AUR KITCHEN KI TARAF JATA HIA NASHTA BANANA KA LIYA_**

 ** _KUCH DIAR MIAN NASHTA BAN JATA HIA ABHIJEET DAYA KA ROOM KI TARAF JATA HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET DAYA KA ROOM MIAN ENTER HOTA HIA DKHTA HIA K DAYA SO RAHA HOTA HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET DAYA KI TARAF JATA HIA_**

 ** _abhijeet ; i am sorry meri jaan plz apna abhi ko maaf kar dena ...yaar mian na tujh sa tera pyaar nahi chena hia mian majhbor hu daya ...aur daya tu chenta mat kar yaar is bar tera pyaar tujh a nahi chena ga kio i promise you daya_**

 ** _ABHIJEET 7 BAJA KA ALARM AGA DETA HIA AUR BEARUE KA LIYA NIKHAL JATA HIA_**

 ** _7 AM ALARM BHAJTA HIA JIS SA DAYA UTH JATA HIA AUR APNA AAS PASS DEKHTA HIA PHIR WO ALARM KI TARf DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _AUR ALARM BAND KAR KA FRESH HONA CHALA JATA HIA KUCH DIAR BAD WO BAHAR AATA HIA AUR TABLE PAR BREAKFAST DEKHTA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA BHI BINA BREAKFAST KIYA BEAURE KA LIYA NIKHAL JATA HIA_**

 ** _KUCH DIAR MIAN WO BEAURE PHINCH JATA HIA_**

 ** _DAYA BEAURE MIAN ENTER HOTA HIA_**

 ** _freedy & pankaj ; good morning sir _**

**_daya ; good morning_**

 ** _DAYA YEH KEH KAR APNI DESK PAR JATA HIA AUR KAAM KARNA LAGTA HIA_**

 ** _KUCH DIAR MIAN ABHIJEET RECORD ROOM SA BAHAR AATA HIA WO DEKHTA HIA K DAYA APNI DESK PAR KAAM KAR RAH HOTA HIA TO WO BHI APNI DESK PAR CHALA JATA HIA_**

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 ** _DAYA PHONE RING DAYA PICK UP THE CALL_**

 ** _daya ; hello sir_**

 ** _acp ; daya kaha ho tum_**

 ** _daya ; sir mian ghar par ho kyu sir kuch hua hia kya_**

 ** _acp ; kuch nahi acha lunch kiya ya nahi_**

 ** _daya ; nahi sir bhook nahi hia_**

 ** _acp ; daya beta aisa mat karo usa bura lagega agar wo tumhe aisa dekha ga to daya apna liya na sahi us ka liya hi kuch kha lo_**

 ** _daya ; ok sir_**

 ** _acp ; daya khana kha k thora aaram kar lena_**

 ** _daya ; jee sir_**

 ** _ACP SIR SA BAT KARNA KA BAD DAYA APNA LIYA NOODELS BANA KAR KAH LITA HIA AUR APNA ROOM MIAN JA KAR SO JATA HIA_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _HI GAYS KIASA LAGA SUSPENSE TO KAM HO GAYA_**

 ** _AAJ NAHI KEHTI REWIEVS KARNA KA LIYA SILENT READERS WIASA BHI REWIEV NAHI KARTA_**

 ** _BHUMI98 ; THANK YOU DI KIO BAT NAHI BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _RAJIVIGIRL;THANK YOU AND NAHI BULATI AAP KO DI KHUSH BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _GUEST ; THANK YOU DI AND NO PROBLEM DI AAP KA LIYA AIK DUO OS LIKH DA GI OK BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _BLAIR .64 ; THANK YOU DI BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _HAMDARD DUO ; THANK YOU DADA AND AAP KA QUESTION KA ANSWER MIAN AAP KO PM PAR DA CHUKI HO AND DI KI DAANT KA BURA NAHI LAGTA MIAN JAAN BOJH KA DI KO GUSSA DILATI HO TAB WO DAANT DETI HIA AND BAD MIAN GIFTS MILTA HIA ABHI BHI MILA HIA ACHA DADA BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _ABHIRIKAJAAN;THANK YOU DI AND YAH MIAN UPDATE JALDI KAR RAHI HO AGA BHI I HOPE JALDI KARO HA DI YEH USI CASE KA BARA MIAN HIA ACHA OK BYE TAKE CARE_**

 ** _ANGEL SRIJA; THANK YOU DI BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _LOVEUKAVIN ; HY AISHA ACHA AIK BAT POCHU FREINDS SA KIO PERMISSION THORI NA LETA HIA ARIGHT ACHA POCH LETI HO AAP APNA ACCOUNT KYU NAHI BANATI PM PAR BAT KARTA PHIR HUM AND YOU KNOW WHAT MERA ITNA SARA FRIEND BAN GAYE DI KA INBOX BHAR GAYA ACHA AISHA BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _.50 ; THANK YOU DI BYE AND TAKE CARE_**

 ** _SO AB KYA GAYS SAB KA ANSWER DA DIYA AB KYA BAQI RAHA KIO NAHI ACHA CHALO AB MIAN CHALTI HO JALD I MILTI HO NEXT CHAPTER KA SATH TAK TAK BYE AND TAKE CARE TO YOU ALL_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HI GAYS AGAIN SOMYA_**

 ** _CHAPTER ENJOY KARO_**

 ** _LAST MIAN AAP LOGO KA LIYA BAD NEWS HIA_**

 ** _SHAHID MERA FRIENDS KA LIYA_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **LEKIN USA NEND NAHI ATI WO UTH KAR ABHIJEET KA ROOM MIAN CHALA JATA HIA**

 **DAYA ABHIJEET KA ROOM KA DOOR KHOLTA HIA**

 _ **are daya waha kyu khara hia andar a**_

 _ **wah kya bat hia aaj sahab mera room mian kio kam hia kya**_

 _ **daya ruk ja tu tujhe batata ho mian rukh**_

 _ **daya yeh kya haal bana rakha hia tu na mera cupbourd ka**_

 **DAYA ABHIJEET KA ROOM KA ANDAR JATA HIA AUR WALL PAR LAGA PHOTOS KO DEKHTA HIA**

 **US KA BAD DAYA ABHIJEETKA BAD PAR LETH JATA HIA USA AISA MEHSOS HOTA HIA K ABHIJEET US KA AAS PAAS HIA WO AISA HI SO JATA HIA**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **UA DIN KA BAD SA DAYA ABHIJEET KO IGNORE KARNA LAGTA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ha kya hua case ka kio clue mila**

 **DAYA USA DEKHA BINA PURVI SA KEHTA HIA**

 **daya ; purvi kuch aur mila to phone kar dena**

 **US KA BAD DAYA WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA**

 **ISI TARAH AIK HAFTA GUZAR JATA HIA**

 **ABHIJEET APNI DESK PAR KAAM KAR RAHA HOTA HIA**

 **ABHIJEET KA PHONE BHAJTA WO CALLER ID DEKHTA HIA TO US KA KHABI KA PHONE HOTA HIA**

 **ABHIJEET PHONE UTHATA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ha manno bolo kya khabar hia**

 **manno ; saab ANDEHRI EAST mian aik drugs dealing hona wali hia**

 **abhijeet ; kya kis waqt**

 **manno ; saab aaj 12 baja**

 **abhijeet ; theak hia**

 **US KA BAD ABHIJEET PHONE CUT KAR DETA HIA AUR TEAM KA SATH ANDEHRI EAST POHNCH JATA HIA**

 **WAHA PAR POHANCHNA KA BAD FIRING SHURU HOTI HIA AIK ADMI DAYA PAR GOLI CHALA RAHA HOTA HIA K ABHIJEET USA DAKHA MAR DETA HIA AUR ABHIJEET KA HATH PAR GOLI CHAL JATI HIA**

 **daya ; abhijeet**

 **DAYA US ADMI PR GOLI CHALATA AUR ABHIJEET KI TARAF JATA HIA**

 **ABHIJEET NA APNA HATH PAKRA HOTA HIA JIS SA BLEEDING HO RAHI HOTI HIA DAYA APNA ROMAL BULLET WOUND PAR**

 **US KA BD DAYA ABHIJEET KO HOSPITAL E KAR JATA MAGAR BINA KIO BAT KARA AND TEAM SAB KO PAKAR KA LA JATI HIA**

 **DUO GHAR POHANCH JATA HIA ABHIJEET APNA ROOM MIAN CHALA JATA HIA FRESH HONA**

 **KUCH DIAR BAD DAYA ABHIJEET KA ROOM MIAN US KA LIYA KHANA LA KAR ATA HIA TO DEKHTA HIA K WO BED PAR LETHA HOTA HIA AUR SO RAHA HOTA HIA**

 **DAYA ABHIJEET KA PASS JATA HIA AUR KHANA TABLE PAR RAKH DETA HIA AUR ABHIJEET KA PASS A KAR USA BLANKET URATA HIA**

 **daya ; kyu abhi kyu kiya tum na aisa plz boss bata do na kya sach mian tum nahi chahta k mujhe mera pyaar mila**

 **YEH KEH KAR DAYA ROOM SA CHALA JATA HIA**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **HI GAYS KIASA HO SAB THEAK HO NA SAB LOG**

 **SORRY FRIENDS AAJ MOOD THEAK NAHI HIA**

 **REPLY AGLA CHAPTER MIAN PAKKA ]**

 **OK BYE TO YOU ALL AND TAKE CARE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GAYS KIASA HO SAB**

 **ACHA CHALO MIAN AAP LOGO SA LAST MIAN MILTI HO**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **DAYA MOBILE RING AND HE GET UP AND LOOK AT THE CALLER ID**

 **IT WAS SHREYA**

 **daya ; hello**

 **shreya ; hello sir kiasa hi aap**

 **daya ; kio kaam sa phone kiya hia**

 **shreya ; nahi sir aap ki tabiyat pochna ka bara mian**

 **daya ; tumhe meri fikar karna ki zarorat nahi hia jis ko karni chahiya wo to hia nahi kio kaam ho to phone kar dena**

 **shreya ;sir**

 **IS SA PEHLA SHREYA AGA KUCH KEHTI DAYA PHONE CUT KAR DETA HIA**

 **DAYA PHONE BED PAR PHENKH DETA HIA AUR ABHIJEET KI PHOTO KI TARAF DEKHTA HIA THODI DER BAD ABHIJEET KI PHOTO KO HATH MIAN LE KAR APNA SEENA SA LAGA DETA HIA**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **AIK DIN ABHIJEET PHONE PAR BAT KAR RAHA HOTA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ha sidhart yaar milna bohut zarori hia... nahi...HA KUCH SHREYA KA BARA MIAN...NAHI KIO SERIOUS NAHI HIA ...US KI LIFE KA BAR MIAN ...are nahi yaar tum galat samajh raha ...ha theak hia kal milta hia ...ok bye**

 **ABHIJEET AGA KEH RAHA HOTA HIA K DAYA GUSSA MIAN A KAR US SA MBILE LA KAR FLOOR PAR PHENKH DETA HIA**

 **ABHIJEET DAYA KI TARAF DEKHTA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ( in anger ) daya kya badtamize hia yeh**

 **ABHIJEET NECHA JHUKTA HIA APNA PHONE UTHNA KA LIYA DAYA USA US KA ARM SA ZOR SA PAKAR LETA HIA AUR APNA SAMNA KHARA KAR DETA HIA ( jis hath par abhijeet ko goli lagi hio hoti hia waha sa) abhijeet ko dard hota hia**

 **daya ; (pressed his arm in anger abhijeet feel more pian)badtamize mian kar raha ho ya tum kya karna wala ho ab tum batao mujhe**

 **abhijeet ; (tears folwing down from his eyes) daya tu galat samajh raha hia yaar mian**

 **BEFORE ABHIJEET COMPLETE HIS SENTENSE DAYA INTERUPT HIM**

 **daya ; mian kya kyu meri life barbad karna pa tula ho chala jao meri life sa bas kar do ab yeh sab**

 **abhijeet ; ( shook state )daya**

 **daya ; (in anger hold his arm more tightly ) kya daya ha kya karna wala ho ab tum batao mujhe**

 **ABHJEET WAS IN PIAN**

 **abhijeet ; (in pian) daya mera hath choro**

 **DAYA PRESSED HIM MORE TIGHTLY**

 **daya ; mera sawal ka jawab do**

 **abhijeet ; (in pian) daya nahi mera pass jawab plz mera harh choro**

 **daya ; nahi choronga jawab do pehla**

 **abhijeet ; daya plz**

 **daya ; (in anger ) mera sawal ka jawab do**

 **abhijeet ; ( in much pian) daya mujhe dard ho raha hia**

 **DAYA GRIP LOSE FROM ABHIJEET ARM AFTER LISTENING THE SENTENCE**

 **ABHIJEET LOOK AT DAYA TEARS FOLWING DOWN FROM HIS EYES DAYA HEART PINCHED SEEING THE TEARS IN HIS BUDDY EYES**

 **DAYA WIPPED HIS TEARS AND RUSHED OUT FRON THE ROOM AFTER COME OUT FROM THE HOUSE**

 **SIT IN THE CAR AND DRIVE HARSHLY**

 **DAYA WAS STANDING ON THE SAME PLACE WHERE IS HE**

 **DAYA LOOK TOWARD HIS HAND SOME BLOOD ON HIS HAND WHICH WAS HIS BUDDY**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HI GAYS KIASA HO**

 **HI GAYS I AM BACK**

 **NOT SOMYA**

 **PURVI**

 **BURA LAGA NA K MIAN A GAYI**

 **KIO BAT NAHI MIAN IS CHAPTER MIAN US KI KAMI MEHSOS NAHI HONA DUNGI**

 **AND YEH STORY AGA SA CHOTI HI COMPLETE KARA GA**

 **AB KHUSH HO GA AAP**

 **ACHA MIAN NA SUNA HIA K YAHA US KA BOHUT FRIENDS BAN GAYE**

 **ONLY 3 DAYS WOW KYA JADU KAR DIYA US NA MERA TO KIO NAHI BANA YAHA PA (SAD FACE)**

 **YAAR US NA TO MERA INBOX AUR OUT BOX PORA BHAR DIYA ACHA AAP LOG SAD MAT HO YEH STORY MIAN NA**

 **CHOTI KA HAWALA KAR DI HIA WAHI LIKHA GI ISA AND COMPLETE BHI KARA GI**

 **MIAN PHIR SA GAYAB HO RAHI HO GAYS**

 **LAGA RAHU AAP LOG CHOTI KA SATH**

 **AND LOVEUKAVIN PLZ AAP CHOTI SA NARAZ MAT HO WO POST NAHI KARNA WALI THI BAS AISA HI DIL KIYA TO KAR DIYA AND DONT BE SAD KAHI NAHI JA RAHI WO YAHI PA HIA BAT KARTA REHNA)**

 **AND WIASA BHI MERA TO KIO FRIENDS NAHI HIA YAHA PA SAB CHOTI KA HI HIA**

 **SORRY GAYS SHORT CHAPTER BUT ZYADA NAHI HO PAYA BUSY HO ABHI FREE HIO HO SO JALDI JALDI LIKH DIYA KIO MISTAKE HO TO MAAF KAR DENA BYE TAKE CARE GAYS**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GAYS KIASA HO SAB HAPPY HO YA NAHI SHAHID NAHI**

 **ARE MAZAK KAR RAHI THI HAPPY TO HO GA HI AND**

 **LOVEUKAVIN ; AISHA PLZ NARAZ MAT HO ACHA KAAN PAKAR KA SORRY MIAN KHUD BHI PORA DIN SAD THI DI NA ID TO JALDI DA DI THI MAGAR KIO AUR PROBLEM THI PLZ AISHA AISA NAHI KARTA NA FRIENDS KA SATH BURI BAT HOTI HIA ACHA AB MAAF KAR DO PLZ ACHA AIK SUPRISE HIA MERA PASS DI NA MUJHE 2 NEW PLOT KA IDEA DIYA HIA MIAN US PAR BHI STORY LIKHUNGI AB TO MAAF KAR DO OK JAWAB DENA**

 **AND GAYS DI NA MUJHE 2 NEW PLOT PAR LIKHNA KA IDEA DIYA HIA AB MUJHE PATA NAHI MIAN LIKH PAONGI YA NAHI**

 **SORRY AGAR NAHI HO PAYA**

 **AND NOW ENJOY THE STORY**

 **US KA BAD DAYA APNA ROOM MIAN CHALA JATA HIA**

 **daya ; (tears in his eyes ) mian na aisa kiasa kar diya mian na abhi ko kitna hurt kiya usa kitna pian ho raha tha mian na kitna pian diya usa mujhe aisa nahi karna tha wo hurt hoa ho ga wo aye ga to mian us sa sorry bol dunga ha yahi theak ho ga par mujhe aisa nahi karn atha us ki ankho mian wo anso mera wajah sa tha**

 **DAYA GUSSA MIAN APNA HATH MIRROR PAR MAR DETA HIA US KA HATH SA KHOON NIKHALTA HIA PAR USA KIO PARWA NAHI HOTI**

 **AT THE NIGHT**

 **ABHIJEET WAPAS GHAR ATA HIA ABHIJEET KO ATA DEKH KAR DAYA US KA PASS ATA HIA AUR DEKHTA HIA K ABHIJEET KI ANKHE LAL HIA JIASA K ABHIJEET BOHUT ROYA HO**

 **ABHIJEET APNA ROOM KI TARAF JATA HIA**

 **daya ; abhijeet**

 **ABHIJEET RUKH JATA HIA AUR US KI TARF DEKHTA HIA ABHIJEET KI NAZAR DAYA KA HATH PAR PARHTI HIA JO KHOON SA RED HOTA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ( worried ) daya ( move toward him and hold hia hand ) daya yeh kiasa ...itna khoon nikhalraha hia ...ho kya gaya hia itna khoon beh raha hia aur sahab ko to kio hosh hi nahi hia ( daya feeling sooth after hearing sahab word from his buddy after so long time ) ...zyada dard ho raha hia na tujhe ...acha tu yaha beth ( sit him on sofa) mian first aid box lekar ata ho helna nahi yaha sa**

 **ABHIJEET FIRST AID BOX LE KAR ATA HIA AUR DAYA KA PASS FLOOR PAR BETH JATA HIA ABHIJEET DAYA KA HATH KI DRESSING KARTA HIA**

 **daya ; ahh**

 **ABHIJEET US KI TARAF DEKHTA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; kya hua bohut dard ho raha hia sorry**

 **ABHIJEET AHISTA AHISTA DAYA KA HATH KI DREESING KARTA HIA**

 **DREESING KARNA KA BAD ABHIJEET FIRST AID BOX RAKH KAR HATH DO KAR WAPAS ATA HIA AUR KITCHEN KI TARAF JATA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; daya tum room mian ja kar fresh ho jao mian dinner ki tiyari karta ho aur ha dreesing gili mat karna dhyaan sa**

 **DAYA APNA ROOM MIAN JATA HIA AUR FRESH HONA CHALA JATA HIA**

 **KUCH DIAR BAD ABHIJEET DAY KA ROOM MIAN KHANA LA KAR AATA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; khana kha lina medicense bhi sath rakhi hia kha lena**

 **YEH KEH KAR ABHIJEET WAHA SA JANA LAGTA HIA**

 **daya ; abhijeet**

 **ABHIJEET DAYA KI TARAF DEKHTA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ha bolo**

 **daya ; i am sorry**

 **abhijeet ; kyu**

 **daya ; wo tumhara hat par dard hau tha meri wajah sa**

 **abhijeet ; ( smiling sadly ) its ok**

 **YEH KEH KAR ABHIJEET WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; yaar tujhe mera wo dard dikh gaya jo dard teri bato sa hua hia wo nahi dekha tu badal gaya hia daya badal gaya hia**

 **ABHIJEET GO TO SLEEP AFTER THIS TEARS WAS FOLWING DOWN FROM HIS EYES**

 **US KA BAD ABHIJEET BHI HAMOSH HO JATA HIA WP BHI DAYA SA BAT NAHI KARTA**

 **FORENSIC LAB**

 **ABHIJEET AUR DAYA FORENSIC LAB ATA HIA**

 **abhijeet ; ha doctor sahab kya mila**

 **dr ,s : kya bat hia bhai aaj na kio hi na kio hello**

 **abhijeet : dr saab hum yaha lash ka bara mina detial lena ayi hia hi hello phir kabhi bhi ho sakta hia**

 **US KA BAD SALUNKEY SIR LASH KA BARA MINA SAB KUCH BATA DETA HIA**

 **ABHIJEET AUR DAYA WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA**

 **dr,s : tarika kya hua hia in dono ka bech kio jhagra hua hia kya jo dono aisa chup chap hia**

 **tarika : pata nahi sir**

 **KUCH DIN BAD**

 **ABHIJEET KA PHONE BHAJTA HIA**

 **abhijeet : hello tarika kya hua aisa achanak phone kiya**

 **tarika : tum sa milna hia**

 **abhijeet : tarika wo**

 **tarika : bohut urgent hia**

 **abhijeet : theak hia rat ko milta hia beech pa**

 **tarika : ok**

 **NIGHT ON THE BEACH**

 **abhijeet : ha tarika bolo kya bat karni hia**

 **tarika : kya hua hia**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **abhijeet : (confuess) kya hua hia matlab**

 **tarika : kya hua ka matlab kya hua hia tum dono ka bech**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA KHUSH RAHA TU ZAMANA MIAN**

 **K AYO NA MIAN YAAD BHI ANJANA MIAN**

 **MERA BINA TU ; MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **abhijeet : hum dono matlab**

 **tarika : tum dono matlab tumhara aur daya ka bech**

 **abhijeet : kuch nahi hua hia tarika**

 **tarika : ( in anger ) abhijeet mian kio bachi nahi ho jo mian nahi samajhti batao mujhe kya hua hia**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BHOOL AB JANA GUZRA ZAMANA**

 **KEH TO RAHA HO MUJH KO MAGAR**

 **TASWERA LA LO KHAT BHI LA JAO**

 **LUTA DO MERA SHAMO -E- SAHAR**

 **JAAN JAYE RE ,JAAN JAYE RA**

 **JAAN JAYE MERI TUJH KO BULANA MIAN**

 **K AYO NA MIAN YAAD BHI ANJANA MIAN**

 **ABHIJEET TARIKA KO LETTER WALI BAT BATA DETA HIA**

 **tarika : ab kya ho ga abhijeet daya to kuch nahi janta**

 **abhijeet : usa kuch mat batana plz tarika**

 **tarika : abhijeet wo tumhe is sab ka zimmidar samajh raha hia nafrat karna laga hia wo tum sa**

 **abhijeet : (in tears ) janta ho tarika**

 **tarika : abhijeet kab tak tum yeh nafrat saho ga**

 **abhijeet ; (teras rolling down from his eyes)kuch din aur tarika**

 **tarika : kuch din aur matlab**

 **abhijeet : matlab mian na fiasla kar liya hia**

 **tarika : kiasa fiasla**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **abhijeet : mian yaha sa chala jayonga**

 **tarika : ( in shock ) kya abhi...abhi ...abhijeet tu..tum kya ..keh ...raha ho ..ai...aisa ...kiasa tum**

 **abhijeet : tarika mian na tranfer application bhej di hia kuch dino mian tranfer litter a jaye ga**

 **TUJH SA HIA WADA**

 **HIA YEH IRADA**

 **AB NA MILA GA TUJH SA KABHI**

 **DA JAO MUJH KO SARA HI ANSO**

 **LA JAO MUJH SA MERI KHUSHI**

 **MERI KHUSHI TO , MERI KHUSHI TO**

 **MERI KHUSHI ANSUWO KO BAHANA MIAN**

 **K AYO NA YAAD BHI MIAN ANJANA MIAN**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU KHUSH RAHA ZAMANA MIAN**

 **K AYO NA YAAD BHI ANJANA MIAN**

 **tarika : abhijeet aisa mat karo sab theak ho jayega**

 **abhijeet : tarika mian aur nahi seh sakta yeh nafrat mera yaha sa chala jana hi theak hia mian daya ki life sa chala jayonga**

 **YEH KEH KAR ABHIJEET WAHA SA CHALA JATA HIA**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MERA BINA TU ,MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU KHUSH RAHA ZAMANA MIAN**

 **K AYO NA YAAD BHI ANJANA MIAN**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **MERA BINA TU , MERA BINA TU**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **RAMADAN MUBARAK TO AAL MUSHLIM :O :O :O :) :) :) :)**

 **SO GAYS HOW ARE YOU LATE UPDATE LEKIN AAP LOG REWIEV NAHI KARTA MERA ISI LIYA LIKHNA KA MAN NAHI KAR RAHA THA AB MIAN IS BAR PAKKA NAHI KARONGI UPDTAE MIAN NA YEH UPDATE SIRF** **DADA(HAMDARD** **DUO )KA LIYA KIYA WARNA MIAN YEH NAHI KARNA WALI THI SORRY DADA LATE HO GAYA TIME NAHI MIL RAHA THA SORRY**

BHUMI98 : THANK YOU DEAR BYE AND TAKE CARE

JASDEEP : THANK YOU DEAR BYE AND TAKE CARE

ABHIRIKAJAAN : THANK YOU DEAR AND MIAN THORI SI SAD THI BUT AB SAB THEAK HIA THANK FOR YOUR CONCERN AND ADVICE BYE DEAR TAKE CARE

A.S ANJAANA : THAN K YOU DEAR AND KIO BAT NAHI LATE A GAYE A TO GAYE AAP BYE AND TAKE CARE

RAI-THE-NIGHTQUEEN : THANK YOU DEAR AAP KA REWIEV MILA TO BOHUT ACHA LAGA THANK YOU AGAIN BYE AND TAKE CARE

HAMDARD DUO : SO DADA A GAYA CHAPTER AND MIAN AAP KO THANK YOU NAHI BOLNA WALI MIAN AAP KI TARAH RULES NAHI TORTI HUH AND MIAN AAP SA BOHUT BPHUT BPHUT GUSSA HO AAP NA MUJH SA BAT NAHI KI JAO AAP KI CHUTKI AAP SA BAT NAI KARTI KATTI BYE TAKE CARE DADA

 **NOW GAYS PLZ REWIEV KARO WARNA AGLA UPDATE NAHI MILA GA I AM SERIOUS AND IS BAR REWIEV 100 CROSS HONA KA BAD UPDATE MILA GA SILENT READERS PLZ REWIEV KARO**

 **BYE GAYS TAKE CARE TO YOU ALL**


End file.
